Volatile liquid content (hereinafter, referred to as “content”) that is contained and kept in a container loses its original nature if its moisture or volatile solvent is volatilized into air.
There are some examples of the content containing moisture or volatile substances such as eyeliner, lip-gloss, lip-color, eye serum, anti wrinkle cream, contents and the like.
Preferably, the content is accommodated in a container that minimizes contact with air. Various containers minimizing contact of the content with air are suggested.
For example, Korean Utility Model Nos. 0230104, 0396301 and 0396313 patented to the same applicant disclose a container dispensing a preset amount of content by pressing a pressure button.
The inventions are configured such that a screw rod rotates when a user presses down a pressure button provided to a body and that a piston screw-coupled to the screw rod transports the content so that a content brush discharges the content to use. The container may dispense a preset quantity of content and prevent the content from being volatilized.
However, it is difficult to reduce manufacturing costs because of the complicated mechanisms discharging the content and because more workers are needed for the assembly of the container. Also more assembly time is required due to complicated assembling process, so it is difficult to improve productivity.
In order to solve drawbacks of the disclosed containers, Korean Utility Model Nos. 0408260 and 0439672 disclose new containers
The new containers are configured to dispense content with repeated operations such that, when a pump tube is compressed by pressing a pressure button installed in a body, content introduced into the pump tube is discharged to a content brush, and that a content-discharging path is closed and a check valve is opened when the external force applied to the pressure button is removed and the pump tube is restores back to its original state so that the content accommodated in the case body is introduced into the pump tube, and are improvements of the containers disclosed in Korean Utility Model Nos. 0230104, 0396301 and 0396313.
Containers disclosed in Korean Utility Model Nos. 0408260 and 0439672 are simplified in structure and have a device discharging the content without a precise process so that the difficulty in the manufacturing process is solved, manufacturing costs can be reduced, and the simplicity of the assembling process leads to the reduction of manpower for the assembly of the container; also productivity can be improved, resulting in enabling mass production.
The disclosed containers may prevent inferior reliability caused by erroneous function of the device discharging content. However, since the content is discharged only by the operation of compression and restoration of the pump tube, the resilience force of the pump tube should be consistently exhibited. However, since the resilience force of the pump tube varies depending on surrounding conditions (for example, a change in temperature), stable dispensing of the content cannot be achieved.
That is, since the resilience force of the pump tube varies whenever to use in low and high temperature areas, the operations of the pump tube become unstable and due to this the preset quantity of content cannot be discharged, resulting in inferiority of reliability.